Together
by Littlemacca
Summary: Inspirada en la canción Together de Ryan O'Shaughnessy. En ocasiones crees que una relación durará para siempre, pero la otra persona puede que no lo crea tanto. Sin embargo, por muy profundo que sea un túnel, siempre hay esperanza al final de él.


Nota: soy una auténtica Eurofan así que esta historia ha surgido del hecho de que la canción de Ryan O'Shaughnessy titulada "Together" haya pasado a la final. La historia está inspirada en su letra, por eso recomiendo escucharla. El videoclip es precioso y la actuación también vale mucho la pena.

Por tanto, la letra de la canción no me pertenece, al igual que los personajes.

Dicho esto, aquí va esta historia que he escrito en un par de horas y por un ramalazo de inspiración. No esperéis mucha calidad ni desarrollo, lo siento.

* * *

 **TOGETHER**

Hay personas decididas, seguras, que no dudan en dar el primer paso. Nico di Angelo no formaba parte de este grupo. Siempre había preferido dejarse llevar, que los asuntos se solucionaran solos aunque les llevase un tiempo. De este modo evitaba el conflicto, o al menos, mirarlo a los ojos. Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada como para decidirse a tratar de desenredarla para después arreglarla. No contemplaba aquella opción, pues la consideraba tarea imposible.

Percy era el que le había pedido salir, él el que había aceptado. Con reticencia a pesar de desearlo más que nada en el mundo, más que a nadie por quien se hubiera sentido atraído antes. También había sido Percy el que había propuesto que se mudasen juntos al terminar sus estudios. Nico había dicho que sí. No le había dado muchas vueltas, pues prefería compartir piso con su novio antes de que con cualquier otro desconocido. Era una cuestión de practicidad. No sabía que los problemas que acarreaban de antes, sin saberlo, incrementarían al vivir juntos y enfrentarse de pleno a la vida adulta.

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó cuando otro día más Percy llegó del trabajo y le dijo que no cenaría nada, que se iba directamente a la cama.

—Claro. Sólo estoy cansado, del trabajo —le dio un beso, el primero de muchos que le sabrían amargos.

No quiso darle más importancia. Un día malo lo tenía cualquierda, ¿no?

Sin embargo, en los siguientes meses habría muchísimas más situaciones similares a ésa. Muchos más momentos cada vez menos dulces.

Había que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas. No podían seguir así, a la deriva. Si Percy no era el que lo hacía, por una vez tendría que ser Nico. Él trataría de rescatar la relación.

A Nico no le gustaba ser excesivamente detallista, si bien estaba en su manera de ser. Era un artista, y una obra de arte no está acabada si no tiene cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle, o por el contrario, si no decides descuidar hasta el último detalle. Pero Percy solía reírse de aquello, a veces irónicamente, a veces un poco demasiado para el gusto de Nico… hasta hacerle enfadar, aunque eso nunca se atrevía a admitirlo.

El día del cumpleaños de Percy llegó, y Nico lo planeó todo. Primero había pensado en una fiesta entre amigos, pero Percy le había dicho que sería mejor que no, que prefería pasarlo de forma más tranquila porque aquel día trabajaría hasta tarde. Así que Nico preparó una velada en la azotea de su edificio, con la comida favorita de Percy, con un proyector en el que reproduciría una filmación en la que había recopilado toda una serie de recuerdos de sus años juntos. Las lágrimas habían corrido por sus mejillas cada vez que había visto el vídeo mientras lo editaba. Nico tenía opción de prepararlo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle porque trabajaba en casa, allí pasaba todo el día. Percy en cambio siempre estaba fuera y nunca se daba cuenta de nada.

Él no acostumbraba a enviar mensajes pesados ni a hacer llamadas impertinentes. Se guardaba las preocupaciones para sí. Pero era el día del cumpleaños de Percy, habían pasado ya un par horas desde su supuesta hora de salida del trabajo y no tenía noticias de él. De modo que le llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. Teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura. Le escribió un mensaje, decía que estaba preocupado y que contactara con él en cuanto pudiera. Por favor.

—Jason, sé que es tarde y no quiero asustarte pero… —dijo, pues necesitaba hablar con alguien a esas alturas.

—¿Qué ocurre Nico? —preguntó su amigo al otro lado del teléfono, alarmado.

—Percy… Percy no aparece. Tiene el teléfono apagado. ¿Crees que soy un idiota por preocuparme? Tal vez sí. Te he llamado a ti porque lo siguiente sería llamar a los hospitales… y no quiero parecer un histérico. ¿Jason?

—Voy para allá.

—No, Jason, no es nada…

—Voy. Tú espérame.

Tardó media hora. Las calles debían estar mucho más vacías que de costumbre a esas horas, pero aun así vivían a una mayor distancia. Se había dado verdadera prisa.

Cuando le abrió la puerta, el rostro de Jason tenía una expresión muy extraña, aunque imposible de descifrar.

—¿Jason? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—He encontrado a Percy —dijo, su voz impenetrable.

—¿Está...?

Pero no llegó a formular la frase. Percy llegó justo detrás.

Su alivio fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de llorar. Se contuvo.

—Perce... estaba...

—¿Preocupado? Como una buena ama de casa que espera al marido trabajador —dijo, soltó una carcajada y le acarició la mejilla. Estaban tan cerca que era innegable el hecho de que Percy estaba borracho.

—¿Has bebido?

—Los de la oficina me habían montado una fiesta sorpresa... son unos liantes de primera y no he podido negarme. Me han liado y se me ha pasado el tiempo. Ya sabes, soy un desastre. No te habrás preocupado demasiado, ¿no?

Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, pero lo vio en los ojos de Percy. No quería que le dijera nada más, quería irse a la cama y dormir.

Últimamente era siempre Nico el que se acercaba para darle un beso o recibirlo. Se había dado cuenta de eso, y en esta ocasión decidió comprobar lo que sucedía si no lo hacía. El resultado fue que Percy se alejó de él sin dárselo, como si aquello no supisiera una diferencia.

Volvían a estar Jason y él solos.

—Tengo que ir a la azotea. Acabo de recordar que me he dejado una cosa... —le dijo, esperando poder quedarse solo. Fue extraño que Jason no percibiera hasta qué punto estaba mal e insistiera en quedarse con él, pero fue un auténtico alivio que simplemente asintiera y lo dejara marchar.

Volvió a la azotea, y al ver todos los preparatorios de aquella velada que no se desarrollaría nunca, rompió a llorar. Habían sido muchas las lágrimas que había contenido durante aquellos últimos meses. Aquella última decepción le había roto mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, debido a las grandes implicaciones que suponía.

Estaba claro que Percy ya no le quería. Prefería quedar con los de su trabajo a estar con el aburrido de su novio. Ya se lo decía a menudo "como siempre estás solo, no tienes ni temas de los que hablar". "Sólo sales de casa para pasear a la señorita O'Leary" . También estaban los comentarios de "cómo se nota que te sobra el tiempo libre" cuando le decía que se había ocupado de algo o le había hecho algo. Como si él no trabajara haciendo sus cosas. Pero nunca se atrevía a replicarle al respecto, pues sabía que Percy estaba quemado con su trabajo, que le había costado demasiado conseguirlo, y aun así eran muchas horas y estaba mal pagado. Por eso, al margen de todo, Nico se había alegrado tanto de que encontrase allí amigos con los que parecía encontrarse tan a gusto. Últimamente, donde antes había visto ceños fruncidos y ojos preocupados, ahora veía una una nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

No se dio cuenta de que había encendido el proyector como ejercicio de masoquismo puro y duro para llorar todavía más.

—Nico.

Se sobresaltó. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a las mejillas y apagó el proyector, que con el susto cayó al suelo.

Pero quien había subido no era Percy, sino Jason. Estaba claramente alterado, su respiración era fuerte, su ropa estaba arrugada.

—¿Jason?

—Nico —le dijo su amigo, las manos encima de sus hombros—. No debería ser yo el que te dijera esto, pero es un cobarde y un capullo. Le he dicho que si no era capaz de decírtelo que se fuera ya mismo. Ha cogido sus cosas y se ha largado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó como un estúpido que llevaba demasiado tiempo actuando estúpidamente.

—Percy tenía una aventura. Les he visto, estaban metidos en el coche, aparcados delante de la puerta.

Todo tenía sentido ahora. La sonrisa de Percy, aún más radiante que cuando él le había aceptado ser su novio. Tantos días llegando tan tarde, las risas irónicas de Percy ante sus comentarios de que debería pedir que le pagasen las horas extra que hacía.

—Me ha mentido todo este tiempo mirándome a los ojos —dijo, comprendiendo al fin.

Jason parecía a punto de llorar también, pero se contenía por su amigo. También su rabia era mayor.

—Tienes sangre en la mano. Jason, ¿qué has hecho?

—Demasiado poco. Nada que no se mereciera.

Pasaron los días, y poco a poco Nico se fue acostumbrando a la soledad de la casa. No fue realmente tan difícil. Costó más darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba realmente solo, aun estando en compañía.

Percy no se llevó a la señorita O'Leary. En un mensaje de texto le dijo que no le permitían tener mascotas en su nueva casa. No volvieron a verse. El día en que Percy le dijo que se quería pasar a recoger el resto de sus cosas, Nico lo pasó entero fuera, incluso pasada la medianoche. Sabía que a aquellas alturas Percy no estaría allí, sin embargo era incapaz de enfrentarse al piso en el que flotaría la presencia fantasma de su ex novio.

El camarero depositó una copa ante él.

—No la he pedido —replicó, y se dio cuenta de que tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pedir nada.

—Creo que te gustará. Además, corre a mi cuenta —conocía al camarero. Antes solía ir mucho por allí con Percy, ahora él iba solo de vez en cuando. No pasaba tanto tiempo sin salir como le acusaban—. ¿Sabes? Vi el otro día tu exposición. Mi sobrinita últimamente dice que quiere ser pintora y por eso la llevé conmigo, estaba entusiasmada.

—Me alegro —dijo, más que nada por cortesía.

El camarero le vio en la cara que no estaba para juergas y optó por no molestarle más. Nico se terminó la copa, y media hora después se decidió a marcharse.

Percy se había llevado las cajas que él mismo le había preparado, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía no sería capaz de recordar dónde estaban todas sus cosas. Nico no quería tirarle nada, pero tampoco quería tenerlas y verse obligado a hacérselas llegar. De modo que había optado por preparlarle previamente las cajas. Así que, en el lugar donde estas habían estado, ahora reposaban las llaves y la certeza de que Percy ya no volvería por allí nunca más.

La señorita O'Leary se tumbó a su lado en la cama, como había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Parecía comprender que era lo que necesitaba.

Por la mañana, la sacó a pasear, como hacía siempre. Mientras ella se iba a inspeccionar como le gustaba hacer, él sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y se puso a hacer un boceto que en seguida desecharía. Aquel día no estaba para dibujar nada. De pronto, soltó una risa amarga.

Llevaba tiempo decidiendo dar el paso para tratar de hablar con Percy de sus problemas, sin embargo, aquel día no había llegado. Jason lo había descubierto liándose con otra y nunca más habían vuelto a hablar. Se dio cuenta de que aunque pareciera que estaba rehaciendo su vida muy bien (incluso Jason no parecía excesivamente preocupado por él, lo que ya era decir) en realidad sólo estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre. No tenía mérito alguno. Lo único que estaba haciendo era seguir respirando.

Así que, por una vez en su vida, decidió arriesgarse.

Se conocían de vista, pues salían a pasear a los perros a la misma hora. Solían incluso saludarse, pero no habían cruzado más que unas pocas palabras. Por supuesto, siempre había sido el otro chico el que había iniciado todos los intercambios.

—Me gustaría empezar a correr —le dijo, pues el otro ya había concluido su entrenamiento del día—. ¿Algún consejo?

El otro chico le regaló una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que casi le dejó ciego.

—Alguno te podría dar. Pero realmente yo he empezado hace nada…

—Por eso lo digo —dijo, pues era ésa la razón; se veían casi todos los días, sabía que el otro chico habría empezado haría poco más de dos meses—. No me atrevería nunca a preguntarle a alguien como… ése —señaló con la cabeza a un tipo que hacía footing ridículamente uniformado. Lo veía todos los días, sabía que era muy escrupuloso con los tiempos, el pulso e incluso el líquido de su botella.

—Lo tomaré como un halago. Hoy ya he terminado, iba a ir a por un café… ¿te apetece uno?

—Estaba a punto de ir a por uno. Espera… ¡Señorita O'Leary!

Cuando ya le había vuelto a poner la correa e iniciaron su marcha, el otro chico le dijo:

—Siempre que te he escuchado llamarla me he preguntado de dónde habría salido ese nombre.

—No lo elegí yo —dijo, en un tono excesivamente cortante, se dio cuenta. Pero se dio a entender perfectamente.

—Oh, ya veo. Yo tampoco le puse Little Princess —dijo, rodando los ojos—. Por eso desde que soy padre soltero la llamo Little.

Al parecer, tenían más cosas en común de las que hubiera imaginado.

Cuando les sirvieron los cafés, Nico sonrió. No era una sonrisa gigante, ni mucho menos cegadora, pero sí genuina.

—¿Sabes? Sé cómo se llama tu perra… pero no sé cómo te llamas tú —Dos primeros pasos en un mismo día. No podía creérselo.

—Will. ¿Tú eres Nico, verdad?

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Te vi en el periódico. Si te soy sincero, no fue en el primer vistazo en el que me di cuenta de que el artista era el señor O'Leary con el que me cruzaba todos los días.

Puso cara de horror ante la idea de que durante un tiempo alguien pudiera haber pensado que se llamaba señor O'Leary.

—Así que, ¿Nico di Angelo?

Asintió.

—Suena mucho mejor.

Sonrieron al despedirse. A la mañana siguiente, si es que era capaz de asumir las acciones que había emprendido aquel día, Nico empezaría a correr. Junto a Will. No era la gran cosa pero para una tierna ama de casa sin iniciativa era un paso, ¿verdad?

Respecto a ese tipo de pensamientos rencorosos… bueno, trataría de quitárselos más adelante. Por aquel día, ya sentía que había hecho más que suficiente.

 _You said we'd be together 'til we die_ _  
_ _I'll forever wonder why_ _  
_ _I thought we'd be together 'til we die_ _  
_ _I'll forever wonder why_ _  
_ _I'll forever wonder why_

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado (y que esta canción acabe en buena posición)._

 _Nos vemos en el otro **l** ado._


End file.
